Two Turks and a Mocha
by VioletPriest
Summary: For reno and Rude its a norble start to the day,paper work photocopying but will it really stay that simple for these two Turks i dont think so


I do not own final fantasy or any of there characters

The Shinra building seemed so dead and ghoastly,the trees outside of it had given up on trying to re-grow there leaves but it seemed to match the whole area that surrounded the corporations' base. The only thing that made any passers by know it was occupied was a very faint sound of a radio playing from one of the higher floors though a slightly push open window.

"Reno!" a clipped mans voice yelled up through the floor.

"what the…why cant I play my tunes Tseng! You play your classical rubbish louder then this" the younger red haired male replied in a rebellious tone. Reno rose from his slumped stance in his chair and strutted over to the cd player on the other side of the office. He turned to the large tanned man on the desk opposite his own and smirked. "What rude you like this music dontcha bro ?" reaching to turn it down as he waited for an answer . The larger man Rude was his partner in operations and was known for his silent approach to most things, "yes I do Reno" Rude replied as he tilted his shades down from his eyes to give the younger skinny male a stare that said don't be stupid.

Reno danced back to his desk making sure to make loud footsteps for Tseng down stares to enjoy. "Reno just get on with that report so we can leave" Rude grunted as he went to the filing cabinet. "sure what ever you say bro,so wanna go to the bagel place before ya head home?" the red haired cad said in a cheeky enthusiastic tone as he pressed the button on the photo copier. "yeah sure thing you idiot meet me in reception in five"

The tall silent man walked out of the office leaving Reno with his paper work and his music.

Rude waited patiently in the reception area. There wasn't much to look at ,the floor was black polished marble and there was a white marble desk with a mouthy woman sat behind it filing her nails and chewing on some gum. Two potted fern plants were the only real colour in the hole room and he wondered why there boss liked the absence of it. "YO! Rude buddy!" came a loud yell that startled the large man from his black and white marble trance. He stood up and picked up his jacket throwing it onto his shoulder. "At last Reno what the hell took so long?" he smirked fiddling with his shades. Reno was always late he just couldn't seem to get his head into paper work and rude on occasion had to assist him in getting it finished. "well I'm here now bro what's wrong?" Reno smiled widely as he stretched out arms in the air "nothing" rude replied in a un emotional sigh. He started to walk towards the large black pained doors. "oh ok bro shall we go get those bagels they will make ya smile, you can have cinnamon my treat" the young man laughed as his friend on the arm.

The two men walked towards the smaller building on site and Rude lifted up the garage door to reveal his baby. "hello Flo" he walked into the dark small room and Reno waited outside and just raised and eyebrow to his friends weird actions. "you know you really should stop that I might get jealous" he jested and moved out of the way of Rude driving out his large black truck.

"any way its only a car" Reno said sarcastically as he got in leaning for his seat 's face screwed up then he glared at the red haired man. "don't say that!, he don't mean it Flo baby" he stroked the car's steering wheel and Reno sank into his chair and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "sheesh Rude I swear you care more about this peace of metal then me half the time" he rolled his eyes and pulled out a packet of cigarettes from his pockets followed by a fancy lighter. The motor started to hum and rude put it in gear and started off for the bagel store a little annoyed Reno had lit up inside his ride.

Little did the two Turks know they were being observed from afar and that someone was making notes of there every move.

At the bagel store Reno was at the desk flirting with the waitress and ordering there cinnamon bagels and two double choca mochas .Rude was sat quietly looking around his surroundings a habit he had got into working for turned to Reno and gave a look to make him hurry up with the order. _I swear that idiot is going to get us in serious trouble one of these days. _The tanned giant thought to himself as he smirked to his work buddy walking back with a tray and there food and drinks. "what's that look for yo?" the younger man tilted his head in a suspecting way "you took your time that's all" Rude said bluntly and started to chomp on his bagel. "oh no I think I know what's up with you bro" Reno said in a self appointed tone of greatness as he slumped down in his chair . " oh and what's that then ?" Rude raised a dark eyebrow over the rim of his shades. "Your thinking of a certain girl" the big headed young Turk laughed.

Reno was aware of his partner in crime's fancies and new exactly what buttons to press to get rise out of the mostly silent man. "What ,no I'm not thinking of Tifa ,you just annoyed me taking your time I'm parched !" Rude lashed out across the table glaring at Reno into his big blue eyes. "ok ok man calm down,uh you have a little summit in your beard" the young Turk tried to calm his friend down by changing the subject. Rude sat back down and wiped his face and then went back to his food.

The red haired young man sighed with relief ,he liked to jest with his friend but would not like to face him in a fight.


End file.
